For Anna
by 4seasonsofchocolate
Summary: Elsa raised Kristen as a single mom with no financial problems or worries. Elsa's daughter didn't know much about her mom's teenage and early adult life. After years of curiosity, Kristen finally learns the story of her mother, uncle, and a red head through one small, blue photo album.
1. Chapter 1

"Kristen was six when she first asked, "Momma, why don't I have a daddy?"

"You'll understand when you're older, Kris."

"But all the kids at school have one, why are we alone?"

"Kristen, enough please!" Elsa's voice was a soft and shaky warning, and her daughter's eyes search hers. It only took a second for her stare to cause the young girl's find the floor.

"I'm sorry, baby. Momma didn't mean to yell," Elsa's response was loving, yet harsh enough that Kristen never brought the topic up again.

Kristen went through years of 'Happy Father's Day' card making in art just to throw them away at the end of the school day.

* * *

10 years later~

"Hey Mom," Kristen greeted as Elsa quickly tried to hide something.

"Hi honey, how was school?" Elsa questioned; she rubbed her nose, attempting to draw attention away from her photo album.

"It went fine, but God what's wrong? Were you crying? What is that?" Kristen asked, gesturing towards the blue photo album.

Elsa cursed herself; it hadn't worked. "Just some old pictures of... Look don't worry about it."

"Mom, you can tell me," Kristen pleaded while slowly sitting on the couch by her mom.

"I knew I'd have to; I can't hold this from you all your life and I-"

Kristen interrupted her. "Am I adopted?! Sorry what? That slipped- I just kind of came to conclusions when I was little... wait your eyes are red; you were crying right? Oh my gosh you were! Or were you...smoking pot? I mean that would explain how sometimes you look out of it and your mood shifts... No, you're pregnant aren't you? I mean you do look a little bloated... Ew but that would mean that you had sex and I don't want to picture that-"

"Oh my Lord, Kristen! You're blabbering again." _She's so much like Anna_, Elsa thought. "I'm not a stoner nor am I pregnant. Do I really look like I've been gaining weight?"

Kristen just shrugged, "No you're gorgeous mom, sorry. After all, people do tell me I look just like you." She gave a light half smile and a wink, one that always reminded Elsa of Anna.

Kristen resembled Elsa almost exactly. Her hair wasn't the same platinum color as her mothers; it was a shiny light blonde. Kristen's freckles were darker than Elsa's pale ones, but other than that, Kristen was a mini Elsa. Elsa knew this, but Kristen's personality and every facial expression showed that Kristen was Anna's daughter.

"That's funny because I'm not exactly your mother..." Elsa said as she watched her daughters mouth drop.

"But you said that I wasn't-"

"Adopted? You're not," Elsa ran her fingers over the words on the cover. _For Anna _was written in a neat, cursive penmanship. Her fingers found the edge of the photo album and turned to the first page.

The first picture was of Elsa and a very freckled redhead holding hands at a school football game. They were painted in white and green handprints. Elsa had a nervous smile plastered on her face while the ginger wore the same ecstatic grin that showed her genuine happiness.

"I wish she could've watched you grow up. You're so much like her; it's crazy. She would've been a much better mother than I am," Elsa whispered. She lightly touched the photo.

"You're the best mother ever, you know," Kristen said softly while placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder. She was curious, but didn't want to push an obviously sensitive subject.

"Thank you sweetie, you made it easy," Elsa gave her daughter a soft smile. "This photo album shows the real start to my life, and it's a story that ends with the start of your own life. But neither of those could've happened without the most amazing woman in the world. I'm going to tell you the story of Anna."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fic here so I'm pretty nervous. This idea kind of just came to me, and despite the nerves I'm excited. Hopefully you like the first chapter (sorry it's short), and the story to come. I hope to update regularly, and reviews are highly encouraged!**

**Happy reading!**

**-4soc**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I don't own any characters from Frozen. All rights belong to Disney; you know the drill ;)

* * *

"Anna and I had physics together during junior year. She had a boyfriend all through sophomore year; Hans was his name. He was a junior when they started dating. He was practically Mr. Perfect. Hans held the honorable title as the quarterback of the Arendelle Eagles. Every girl wanted him, but I didn't see what they all saw. I guess I never liked those football players. Most were loud and extremely full of themselves.

"One day Anna wasn't present in class. I just happened to have had too much coffee that morning so I asked to go to the restroom. I thought I was alone, but when I walked out of the stall Anna was trying to fix her mascara. I could tell that she had been crying. I wasn't outgoing, but something came over me that second. I felt the need to comfort her. I extended my arms and she held onto me for a good five minutes, sobbing. When she let go, I gave her a sympathetic smile and walked back to class.

"The next day was pretty much just a review day for the test. Anna walked up to me and said "Do you want to work together? I'm having some trouble with number 7.'

"'Yeah sure,' I replied, but she didn't seem like she was paying attention so I asked if she was okay.

"She snapped out of whatever she was thinking of and said, 'I didn't really need help... I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I also wanted to thank you. That was really nice, what you did back there. Plus you smelled really good,' Anna looked terrified after letting that slip. All I did was stare at her with a questioning look on my face." Elsa laughed lightly before going on.

"Then she said, 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, but it's not a lie. You sorta smelled like vanilla and chocolate which is actually my favorite thing in the world.' And then she kept rambling about chocolate and deserts.

"The first thing I could think was: _wow she talks a lot_. But I liked her rambling. I didn't talk much in class, so it kind of assured me that I didn't need to," Elsa said, still staring at the picture.

"So when you look at me while I'm rambling, you don't actually think I'm crazy.. You think of her when I ramble," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, you are pretty crazy..." Elsa retorted in an amused tone.

"Hey, am not!" Kristen exclaimed while playfully pushing her mother. They shared a laugh, and Kristen stared at Elsa, gesturing for her mother to go on with the story.

"We started talking then; at first it was only awkward small talk. After a week we became extremely close. I asked her about Hans and she looked straight down at her feet.

"She said, 'That's actually why I was crying in the bathroom...' She explained to me how Hans kissed the head cheerleader at the last football game. Everyone turned to look at Anna; she told me that the whole student section fell quiet. The next week people kept trying to ask her about it, and she cracked.

"I felt bad so I just rested my hand on her shoulder. She said, 'Thank you. I'm really glad I met such a nice person. I was wondering if you would go to the football game with me tomorrow... You know stand on bleachers surrounded by sweaty people with paint on them. Okay that didn't sound really appealing, but I know we'll have a lot of fun. You can come to my house I have paint. Remember to wear green, go eagles!'

"I found her nervous invite adorable. I went to the game the next night and my parents were surprised because I would always hang out with the same people."

* * *

_It was one of the hottest football games the Arendelle Eagles ever played at. It was also the most crowded since Weselton high was the closest school to Arendelle. Elsa smiled when she pulled up to Anna's driveway. They each painted one hand white and the other green; Elsa giggled as Anna patted the paint on her legs._

_"Oh my gosh Elsa are your thighs ticklish?" Anna laughed and chased after the blonde, "Come back here, you freak!"_

_Elsa ran out of breath from laughing, but managed to sneak behind Anna. She took her wet, painted hands and rested them over Anna's eyes. "Guess who?" She could literally hear Anna's jaw drop as she ran away._

_"Seriously Elsa? What the hell!" Anna caught up to her painted friend and tackled her to the ground._

_The paint smudged all over the girls' legs, but they didn't care. Both girls lay in_ _the grass laughing. "That's what you get for calling me a freak," Elsa explained while they got up and walked to her car._

_They got to the school and found a seat in the student section. It was already getting too crowded and they started to sweat, but the girls didn't mind too much. By halftime, Arendelle was beating Weselton with a score of 21-7._

_"Wanna go grab some nachos? I haven't eaten dinner," the ginger asked and lead Elsa to the concession stands._

_Elsa and Anna walked under the bleachers through crowds of people. "It smelled like men and feet up there, gross. I'm actually not that hungry; it's tiring to hear a bunch of people yelling Hans over and over again. I guess I'll never know that... maybe football games weren't the only times girls have yelled it before," Anna thought sadly._

_"Hey don't think like that. You're a gem compared to all of those girls, and Hans is definitely not worth your time," Elsa replied, realizing their fingers were still interlocked._

_Elsa watched as Anna's eyes lowered to her lips. "Thank you, Elsa. That really means a lot," Anna's voice was soft._

_"Hey Elsa!" Both girls jumped in shock as Kristoff's voice boomed behind them. "Mom told me you made a friend; that's a first!" Anna laughed at Elsa's embarrassment. Elsa's tall and buff brother held her I a chokehold while ruffling her hair._

_Kristoff was one year older than Elsa. He played rugby for the school, and earned a scholarship to his dream college. He also got second in state for wrestling. He wasn't cocky, though; he was just a boy doing what he loves._

_Anna and Kristoff were deep in conversation while Elsa left to get nachos. When she returned, Anna yelled, "Elsa! Take a picture with me." She gave her phone and Elsa's nachos to Kristoff._

_"Hey, he's going to eat them all! He's a wrestler; they eat everything," Elsa complained._

_"Correction: I'm going to eat them," Anna took a chip and giggled._

_Anna timidly slipped her fingers through Elsa's while widely grinning. Elsa's face grew red, but she felt comfortable._

_Kristoff left the girls alone for the rest of the night, but not without the nachos._

* * *

**I hope you guys like the flashback because that's pretty much what the whole story is. I feel like Elsa wouldn't tell Kristen the story in quite the detail I'm using, so I'm going to do more flashbacks, mostly for 'feels.' Thanks so much for the favorites, reviews/views, and follows just from the first chapter! **

**Until next time,**

**-4soc**


	3. Chapter 3

"So you guys met and were, like, inseparable?" Kristen asked.

"No, not exactly. That brings us to the next few pictures," Elsa replied.

The next picture was a torn page from Elsa's junior yearbook. Elsa was standing next to Kristoff, a tall skinny brunette, and a short black haired boy. Anna was standing with Hans two rows behind them.

"See him? That's Hans," Elsa explained.

"He's really hot," Kristen stated, receiving a glance from her mother. "...but personality is key, Mom! Blah blah."

Elsa chuckled at her daughter, "She went back to him after six months. I told her to be cautious, but she wouldn't listen."

* * *

_"He doesn't need a second chance, Anna. Its been six months, and I thought that you were over him. You'll end up hurt; I know it," Elsa warned her friend. _

_"Everyone deserves a second chance, Elsa. He told me that he was sorry. I know it will work out; true love always wins. You wouldn't know," Anna replied harshly. _

_"Whatever, Anna. It's your life, so do what you wish. Your 'I told you so' will be delivered in 3-5 business days! Good luck," Elsa was practically oozing with sarcasm. _

_"What are you going to do? Give me the silent treatment? Really mature, Elsa."_

_That was the last actual thing she heard Anna say for a month. To avoid talking to her, Elsa would bolt through the classroom door after the bell sounded, indicating that physics was over. _

_Hans treated Anna like royalty that month. He made sure no one like Elsa could come between them. They went on dates every Saturday. He surprised her with her favorite chocolates and would sneak kisses every now and then. He was the only person she would talk to, besides Kristoff. _

_Ever since their first encounter at the game, Kristoff, Elsa, and Anna were like the 3 Musketeers. Throughout that month, Anna would visit Elsa and Kristoff's house. She would knock lightly on Elsa's door each week._

_"Elsa, please. It doesn't have to be like this."_

_"You can't hide in there forever; we can work this out."_

_Each time Kristoff would hear her pleas from down the hall. His heart sank with every knock and attempt Anna made to fix things with Elsa. It took Elsa everything to keep herself from turning the knob and forgive Anna just like that. She was determined to prove her point._

* * *

_The winter pep rally took place at the end of the day in the gym. Everyone wore green to support the Eagles' basketball team. Elsa couldn't find any acquaintances, but luckily she spotted Kristoff's tall friend in the crowds. Sven, an innocent brunette boy, was accompanied by Kristoff and Olaf. _

_Sven and Kristoff had been friends since the seventh grade. They met in wrestling and had the typical bromance. Kristoff met Olaf in rugby. He was two grades younger than Kristoff and maybe half a foot shorter. Olaf was small, but he sure had ways of getting across the field. The cheerful Olaf always got along well with Sven._

_"Hey, I'm going to sit with you guys. I can't find anyone else," Elsa said. _

_"Anna's back there," Kristoff replied matter-of-factly. Elsa rolled her eyes at her brother. "Really though, I shipped your friendship, and I miss how all five of us would hang out. I don't really see why you're mad; Hans seems like a cool guy."_

_"Hans is a total dick. Why can't you have my back here, _brother?_ He's a cheater, and I don't like him," Elsa's persistency had always been strong, even as a child, and Kristoff knew it wouldn't help to argue the issue any further. _

_Elsa got up to retrieve a water bottle from the vending machine for the boys. She stepped out into the hall and heard a couple of guys laughing. She stopped in her tracks and listened from behind a corner. _

_"Anna's so hot, and I can tell that she's falling for me again. I didn't get it in last year, but tonight is definitely the night, boys... whether she likes it or not," Elsa recognized Hans' voice and felt a lump growing in her throat. _

_The football players' footsteps were getting louder. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and all that ran through her head was:_ shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. _The pack of boys had passed her, and Elsa let out a sigh of relief. All boys were back in the gym, except for the one rushing towards her. _

_Elsa couldn't even take another breath before her arms were pinned up against the wall. She felt Hans' hot breath on her neck as he whispered, "You heard that, didn't you? You better not say anything to anyone or you're dead, understand?"_

_Elsa spit right in the boy's ridiculous ginger sideburns. He slowly wiped his face with the back of his hand before pulling his hand back into a fist. Elsa squirmed under the quarterback's hold, not ready for the blow to come. She could literally feel the air from Hans' fist, but right that second her arms were free. _

_Hans cried out causing Elsa to pull her eyes open. Kristoff was on the ground throwing punches at the boy beneath him. _

_"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" The forming crowd yelled. The only face Elsa could make out, though, was Anna's. Her mouth formed an 'O' at the sight before her eyes. A few of the male teachers held Kristoff back, but Kristoff was pugnacious. It took everyone a while to calm down, but as soon as they did, no time was wasted to bring the trio to the Dean's Office._

_Anna sat quietly in front of the office while Kristoff, Hans, and Elsa were being questioned by the dean, principal, and the school police officers. Hans exited the office and looked at Anna with his black eye. Kristoff stood behind him. _

_"Don't even think about talking to her," Kristoff scowled sharply. _

_"Kristoff, I'm old enough to handle this myself," Anna said and turned to Hans. "I gave you your second chance. Leave. Now." Without saying a word, Hans turned around and left the school, suspension slip in hand. _

_Anna eyed the slip that Kristoff held. "Mine's only for two days, better than I thought," he explained. _

_Elsa stepped out and Anna ran to hug her. "You don't even have to tell me anything; I heard it all. I was stubborn. God, I missed you so much. Go ahead, say you told me so... I wouldn't blame you if you never want to talk to me again," Anna whispered with a shaky voice. _

_"Oh Anna, I was only scared for you. I didn't want anything bad to happen... because I care about you," Elsa reassured her. _

_"So... You're not mad at me?" Anna was prepared for the worst after seeing the fight. _

_"Everyone deserves a second chance," Elsa whispered and pulled away to look into the redhead's eyes. _

_Anna smiled a simple, light smile, but it was one that put all of her emotions on display. "I care a lot about you too, Elsa," she caressed the blonde's face. _

_Elsa never wanted anything so badly. At first she thought Anna would walk out of her life. The blonde shut people out, stressed over small things, and questioned the meaning of her existence. She always thought life threw things at her just as a test, but in that moment, she never felt so sure about anything. Anna was the first thing she was willing to catch, and she didn't care what she had to do to do it. _

_The space between the girls closed, and everything they've felt for the past seven months was sealed into the one kiss. They were in the empty school hallway without any worries; they even forgot about Kristoff. _

_"I so called it," Kristoff said to himself, smiling._


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't even recognize Uncle Sven and Olaf in that picture! They look so young without beards! Did you know Aunt Maren in high school?"

"No, Sven met her in college. Maren used to hate me so much," Elsa snorted.

"I like Uncle Kristoff. I always kinda wanted a brother," Kristen shrugged.

"He really was a great guy. He was my rock, and he always cared about me. I always knew he'd be a family guy. Who knows what would've happened if Kristoff didn't find me. I'm beyond grateful. He gave Hans a bloody nose and an ugly black eye."

"How did your parents handle the suspension? Were they mad?"

"They could never stay mad at Kristoff. The school called your grandma at work and told them about the fight. Grandpa yelled at him and asked what he did. I think his exact response was, 'Football players are pussies.'"

Kristen cracked up, "That's so great! Were grandma and grandpa strict? How'd they react when they found out about Anna?"

"They weren't too strict, but they always got on us about grades. We dated, but not openly. They didn't know about us until that summer..." Elsa trailed off, turning to the next pages.

* * *

_Sven and Olaf spent the night with Kristoff and Anna with Elsa. The five high schoolers (or 3 since Kristoff and Sven graduated) were in the Bjorgman basement searching for a movie to watch. _

_"That movie's dumb and girly. Lets watch Paranormal Activity," Kristoff pitched to the group. _

_"NO!" Olaf and Anna screamed in unison. _

_"Those aren't even scary, guys. If you want scary why not watch Silence of the Lambs or The House at the End of the Street," Elsa suggested. _

_"Even Elsa's manlier than Olaf," Sven teased. _

_"I am not. The fact that I like women doesn't make me manly," Elsa defended. _

_"I honestly didn't see that one coming," Sven admitted. "I always thought you were hot and we'd end up together. You know the whole 'guy-dates-best-friend's-sister' situation. Anna just got lucky," he winked. _

_Elsa choked on her drink, "Yeah, right. I'm obviously the lucky one."_

_"Aww, baby," Anna kissed Elsa's cheek, and then lips. _

_"Gross, get a room!" Kristoff yelled. _

_"That's so hot," Sven said, causing Kristoff to gag. _

* * *

_The group never agreed on a movie to watch. After half an hour of searching, they decided to go to the neighborhood pool. Most of the people who lived in Arendelle Springs were elderly, so Kristoff and his posse had the whole pool to themselves. _

_Elsa and Anna lay in their pool chairs with tanning lotion on, listening to the water splashing as the boys raced. _

_"Elsa, can we please swim now? I don't think you're getting any darker," Anna pleaded. _

_"Yeah, fine," Elsa took her sunglasses off and glanced at her girlfriend. "How are you tan already? You're ginger; shouldn't you burn no less than I am?"_

_"Quit complaining, pasty, just swim," Anna boasted, and with an extension of her arm, Elsa flopped into the pool. _

_When she surfaced, her bangs were slicked to her face and she glared at a laughing Anna. The blonde pulled herself up, and grabbed onto Anna's arms, bringing her down into the water. _

_Olaf got out of the pool to tan, despite his pale skin that was similar to Elsa's. Anna, Sven, Kristoff, and Elsa played chicken, switching teams every once in a while. As Olaf sat out, he captured pictures of the friends. _

_ Clouds blocked the sun, making the air colder, so the group called it quits. At around four o'clock, the boys left to play video games at Olaf's house, and the girls went back to the Bjorgman house._

_"Do you guys have anything to eat? Chocolate sounds perfect right now," Anna asked. _

_Elsa laughed while throwing her a couple of Hershey's kisses. "You better not lose that body from all of this chocolate."_

_"Oh please, I haven't had any problems with chocolate. We're meant to be. At least my skin's not writing a book called '50 Shades of Red,'" She teased, stuffing the chocolates into her mouth. "Although, a different kind of kiss would be nice right now."_

_"You would think that I could tan more easily than you," Elsa sighed and pecked Anna. She ran her eyes over her girlfriends body. Every inch of exposed skin tantalized her, and she swallowed hard. _

_None of this went unnoticed by Anna. She took her girlfriend's hand and brought her to the couch. She ran her fingers through the wet blonde locks while kissing her. Anna slowly leaned her back and hovered over the girl, unsteadying their breathing. The kiss deepened, and Elsa was running her hands along Anna's bare back. Her hands slowly found their way to the bikini strap, and all she had to do was pull..._

_Her hand froze when a light gasp filled the room. Anna turned to find Erik and Celine Bjorgman speechless and wide eyed. _

_Anna jumped off of their daughter. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. B, I-I didn't... we weren't- I should leave. Sorry," Anna stuttered. Het face almost matched her hair as she grabbed her bag from Elsa's room and hurried out of the house. _

_Her parents met Anna and were satisfied that she befriended their closed-off daughter, but not to this extent. They formed no words at all for what seemed like years, so Elsa ran to her room and shut the door. _

* * *

_Elsa could hear her parents' whispers all evening through the door. Light tears fell down her face due to their arguing. She grabbed a bag, ignored the buzzing of her phone, and started packing clothes. _

_Meanwhile, Kristoff rode his bike back from Olaf's before night hit. He entered the house, quickly recognizing the familiar whispers of his parents that usually meant chaos._

_"I wouldn't have guessed... All those years of not having a boyfriend meant... this?"_

_"What should we do? We can't send her away, Erik; she's almost a senior. "_

_"Maybe she spent too much time with-" Kristoff interrupted his father after knowing where the sentence was leading up to. _

_"With Kristoff? You think she likes girls because of me?"_

_"That's not what your father meant, Kris," Celine tried to explain, but it was to no avail. _

_"This isn't a 'life choice,' and it's not some 'phase' either. How clueless are you? You find your own daughter with someone she likes, no _loves_, and you want to disown her? We're in the 21st century now; can you please just open your eyes?" He snapped and left his parents with no words as he made his way to Elsa's room. _

_Elsa opened the door for him, and he closed the door behind him. He could tell that she had been crying; her braid was messy, and the bag on her bed was almost full. _

_"What's that bag for?" Kristoff asked, grabbing Elsa's phone. "You have, like, a million texts and calls from Anna."_

_"I know; I'm leaving. They could at least be better at whispering. It's obvious that they don't want me here. I heard what you said, thank you, but they're right. Our relationship is wrong," Elsa said, tired and hurt. _

_"You were okay with it before," he stated. _

_"Maybe I haven't been thinking for the past few months. I just need some time to clear my head. Please don't fight me on this; I need time alone."_

_"Fine, but will you promise me something?" Kristoff asked desperately. _

_"Anything," Elsa lightly smiled. _

_"Stay somewhere safe, okay?"_

_"Yeah, sure, somewhere safe." And with that, Elsa left. _

* * *

_She took the car that she shared with Kristoff for a drive. What had he meant by safe? She only planned to sleep in the car until she figured things out, but that hardly seemed safe to her. The only times she felt safe was with Kristoff, Sven, Olaf or... with Anna. That's what he meant; Kristoff knew that all she had to do was talk to Anna. Elsa couldn't help but wonder why he was so sure about this..._

_She knocked on the maroon door of Anna's house. Mrs. Gaarder answered with a smile. _

_"Hi, honey, did Anna invite you to spend the night?"_

_"Not exactly... is she here? Can I talk to her?" Elsa asked. _

_"Of course," Anna's mom paused and then yelled, "Anna, Elsa's here!" _

_Anna shuffled her feet down the stairs while her mom left with a smile. _

_"I called and texted you, is everything alright? What'd they say?" Anna questioned worriedly. _

_"They're sorta pissed... I was going to sleep in my car for a couple of nights, but can I crash here?"_

_"Duh! What are friends for," Anna winked. _

_Elsa stayed at Anna's house for three nights. Her worries were gone, and she reassured herself that if what they were doing was wrong, it shouldn't have felt so right; she wouldn't have felt so... safe. _

* * *

"God, mom, you were such a rebel," Kristen mused.

Elsa laughed, "I was a real pain for grandma and grandpa. I'm glad that your life's too boring for you to get into trouble."

"How do you know that my life's boring? I could sell cocaine. Maybe I sneak out every night to go to wild parties. What if I told you that I'm pregnant right now?" Kristen proclaimed.

Each suggestion made Elsa's heart race. "But you don't do any of that stuff, right?"

Kristen chuckled at her mom's expression, and sighed, "No, Mom, you're right. My life is actually pretty boring."

* * *

**I apologize if you feel like this story is being rushed, but I promise that it's not. I have a lot planned out, and I can't wait! Reviews would totally result in faster updates, by the way ;)**

**Be back soon,**

**-4soc**


	5. Chapter 5

_Anna's mom knew that they were dating. She didn't need to catch the girls in an uncomfortable (yet oh so comfortable) position to find out. Each glance the girls gave each other told Rita Gaarder everything. When she became sure, she asked, "Are you and Elsa... a bit more than 'best friends?'"_

_Anna blushed, and found fascination in her shoes. "Is it obvious?"_

_"Honey, I think that girl loves you. You make each other happy; I see the love," her mom told her._

_"So you're not mad? Or worried about us being alone?" Rita shook her head, and her daughter continued. "I mean, you don't have to be; I swear we haven't done anything like that...yet. Do you really think she loves me?" Anna's eyes widened at the thought. "I love her, but we haven't said anything, and I don't want to freak her out," she confessed._

_"You girls make a beautiful pair. Tell her when the moment's right. She won't freak out, I promise," her mom smiled._

_"Thanks so much, Mom," Anna said, going back upstairs, but turned at her mom's voice._

_"Oh, and Anna? Have all the sleepovers you want. I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant."_

_Anna's laughter bursted throughout the house as she made her way up to her room._

_Staying at Anna's gave Elsa the time she needed to clear her mind. It took Anna the whole two days and three nights to convince her girlfriend to confront her family._

_"I can't," Elsa simply stated as her eyes became fixated on the floor in front of her._

_"No, you can't hide forever. Kristoff probably talked to them; you know how he is._ _Elsa," Anna lifted the girl's chin and looked into her eyes. "I'm sure that you all will work this out. Can you please just try, for me?"_

_Elsa placed her arms around the redhead and sighed. "I'll go back tonight, but I already know that it's going to be extremely awkward."_

_Anna squealed and pulled Elsa closer to her. "Everything's going to be fine."_

_Both girls were right. Kristoff had talked to their parents, and within the three days they approved of the relationship. They were eager for Elsa's return. But Elsa's claim that it would be awkward was an understatement (for Elsa, at least)._

_Elsa turned the key to the front door and set her bag down onto the couch. She stepped into the dining room where Erik, Celine, and Kristoff were silently eating Chinese take-out._

_Celine, who Elsa looked much like, bounced from her chair to hug her daughter. "I missed you so much. Your father and I love you and won't ever stop," she said, tears filling in her eyes. Erik had also joined the hug, and Elsa smiled at Kristoff._

_Elsa grabbed a plate from the cabinet and filled it with orange chicken and rice. She sat_ _down and soon realized that her family had stopped eating and watched her every move. She wasn't sure why, but it quickly bothered her._

_"Can you guys um... not?" She whispered._

_Her father swept a hand through his short blond hair, ignoring Elsa's comment. "How's Anna?"_

_"She's good."_

_"Was her mother there?" He asked, receiving a light hit to his arm by his wife._

_"He's kidding," Celine smiled._

_"Just trying to protect my little girl," her father reasoned._

_"Erik, you don't have to be. Anna's lovely," her mom started, "and neither of them can get pregnant."_

_A choking sound came out of Elsa and Kristoff at their mother's words. With a bit of food still in his mouth, Kristoff heartily laughed, almost to tears. Elsa's eyes met the eyes of her parents, who held back their laughter. Her face reddened as she quietly continued eating._

* * *

"I was so embarrassed. It was funny, though," Elsa admitted.

"Grandma never jokes around with me," Kristen replied.

"She went through some tough times after we went through college, which is a while from where we are in this album."

Kristen nodded, and pointed to the next few pictures. "So when was this?

"We camped right before that summer was over. We caught fish for dinner and then ate s'mores. Olaf brought his guitar, so we sang for a while. After that we went into the tents and were so exhausted that we fell asleep." Elsa couldn't help but form a smirk that Kristen wasn't supposed to see.

"I don't believe you," her daughter said. "I saw that smile; you're not telling me everything," she accused her mom.

"What do you mean? It was a pretty normal camp trip."

"You guys did it, didn't you?"

"No we didn't," she denied.

Kristen ignored her denial. "First time, huh? Was it pretty special?"

"Kristen!" She paused. "Yes, which is what it's supposed to be. Make sure your first time's special... but um," Elsa cleared hear throat. "You haven't, done 'that,' right?"

"Nah, there are no decent guys at my school," Kristen explained.

"Good. Keep it that way forever," she cocked an eyebrow as she realized something. "There were no decent guys at Arendelle, either. Maybe that's why I 'played for the other team.'" Elsa joked and asked, "Are you still... into boys?"

Kristen chuckled at Elsa's banter. "Yeah, guys are gorgeous."

* * *

_Elsa had gotten a text from Olaf on the last week of summer._

_"Hey Blondie, wanna go camping? Sven, Anna, and Kristoff can come."_

_"Count me in," she texted back._

_Sven drove the group to the campsite in his Jeep. Kristoff sat in the passenger seat, leaving room in the back for Olaf, Anna, and Elsa._

_"I spy with my little eye... something rainbow," Olaf claimed._

_Anna looked around, excited to see the rainbow, but couldn't find it. "I don't see a rainbow, Olaf."_

_Kristoff also glanced around, giggled, and fist-bumped the younger boy._

_"What? I still can't find the rainbow," Sven said from behind the wheel. Kristoff shifted in his chair, gesturing behind him. Sven caught on, and a smile spread across his mouth._

_Anna slumped in her seat. "I want to see the rainbow."_

_Elsa rolled her eyes at her friends. "They're talking about us."_

_"Well, we are pretty rainbow-y," Anna nudged Elsa, and they all shared a laugh._

_"Look at us; we're like a big, happy family," Olaf chortled._

_The teens arrived at the site, and set up two tents. Elsa and Sven found rocks for a fire pit while Kristoff, Olaf, and Anna collected wood and dry grass. At around four, the group went down to the lake to catch dinner._

_Being the new addition to the posse, Anna had never gone fishing or camping before. "I think I caught one!" She yelled as she pulled on her line._

_"Reel it back in and unhook it," Elsa replied as she walked over to assist the ginger._

_The fish flopped around while Anna attempted to unhook it. In the process, the hook cut deep into Anna's finger. Elsa took her shirt off and wrapped it around the bloody finger._

_"I'm taking Anna back to the site for the first aid kit. We'll see you guys in a bit," Elsa said to the boys._

_"Will you give me a piggy-back ride?" Anna asked._

_"Your finger is cut; you didn't break your leg," Elsa started, but gave in when Anna pouted. "Fine, hop on."_

_When they reached the campsite, Anna's finger almost bled all the way through the layers of the light blue t-shirt. "I'm sorry that my bloody finger ruined your shirt."_

_"It's okay," Elsa said as she unwrapped the still bleeding finger. "Oh gosh, that's deep," she reached for the first aid kit and cared for the wound. "We'll have to change this in a couple of hours, but it should be fine now," Elsa kissed her girlfriend's finger, receiving a blush._

_"Thanks Doctor Elsa," Anna giggled._

_"That's Doctor Bjorgman, to you." Elsa smirked, putting a clean shirt on._

_"Can I come in, or would I be interrupting some kind of weird role play?" Sven asked through the tent._

_"The coast is clear," Anna assured._

_Sven unzipped the tent and poked his head through the door. "We started cooking some fish; just join us when you're ready." He left, and the pair followed after him._

_"This fish is actually really good," Anna complimented. "You know, despite the fact that I cut my finger because of one of these guys." She repeatedly stabbed her fish with the plastic fork. "That's what you get, smelly fish! Die!"_

_"You do know that the fish is already dead," Kristoff said with a petrified look on his face. He grabbed his bag from the tent, ready to make s'mores. "Dammit, I forgot to bring chocolate," Kristoff broke to his friends. "We can just roast marshmallows and eat the graham crack-"_

_"No need!" Anna exclaimed as she ran into her and Elsa's tent. When she came back, a wide grin was plastered across her face as she held up the chocolate. "I brought a bunch."_

_"Woah!" Olaf said, excited. "Why'd you bring so much?"_

_"Just in case of an emergency or if we got stranded somewhere," Anna shrugged._

_Olaf played his guitar as the group ate s'mores and sang together._

_"I'm getting sorta sleepy. I'll see you guys in the morning," Anna yawned and entered the tent._

_Anna was about to fall asleep when Elsa got on top of her. "Don't sleep... I'm not tired."_

_"The sky's not awake, so I don't have to be," Anna slurred._

_"That was literally the cutest thing I've ever heard," Elsa laughed._

_"Shhh," Anna hushed. "G'night. I love you, Elsa." She went from on the verge of falling asleep to wide awake. Her eyes shot open, and she gave a worried look to the blonde. "I didn't really mean to say that, please don't freak out." Elsa's didn't break her silence, so Anna continued to ramble. "I do mean it, but I didn't know if we were ready for that." She still couldn't read Elsa's expression. "Please say something; now I'm freaking out."_

_"Anna, I..." she whispered, barely audible. "I love you, too."_

_Anna's eyes widened; she smiled and leaned in to kiss Elsa innocently. The soft kiss slowly progressed and deepened. Elsa licked Anna's bottom lip which happily parted from the top, granting the blonde's tongue entrance. Before they knew it, they were breathing heavily._

_Elsa's hands found their way to the hem of Anna shirt. "Is this...okay?" She asked and took it off when Anna nodded._

_Soon, the rest of the girls' clothing joined Anna's shirt in the corner of the tent._

_Anna kissed the freckles on Elsa's face. "Your pale freckles are adorable," she said and continued kissing down the blonde's body. "You're perfect." Anna ground her body into Elsa rhythmically, receiving a moan._

_Elsa felt Anna's hands moving south, and the bandage on her finger grazed over her stomach. "Is your finger alright? You don't have to do this," Elsa asked nervously._

_"Doesn't matter; I'm left handed," Anna reassured her._

_"Thank god," Elsa chuckled. She reconnected her mouth with Anna's to stifle her moans, and flipped them over so that she was on top. Her hands also roamed south to let Anna enjoy the sensation she was giving her._

_"Oh," Anna gasped at the touch and arched her hips forward._

_Elsa's mouth gently sucked the ginger's neck and massaged her breasts. Anna had stopped her work with Elsa, and her hands lightly scratched along the girl's back. Her eyes were squeezed shut._

_"Elsaaaa..." Anna quietly screamed as she came down from her high. "Oh my god," she managed to breathe out. "That was...wow."_

_Elsa smiled slyly, ignoring her still growing heat. Anna got back on top of her. "You didn't let me finish you," she said, kissing the blonde ferociously._

* * *

_Olaf wasn't tired when they went back to the tent. After talking for a while, they turned their lantern off and said goodnight. Kristoff and Sven quickly fell asleep, leaving Olaf wide awake._

_"Kristoff... Sven wake up," Olaf whispered, poking his friends. "Do you hear that?"_

_"No, go back to sleep," Sven yawned. Along with his yawn, he heard what Olaf was talking about. "Kristoff he's right; I hear it too."_

_"We'll be fine, guys. It's probably just the leaves, or..." he gasped dramatically. "Maybe a bear," he chuckled to himself._

_"Stop Kristoff, I seriously heard some-" Olaf stopped when he heard the noise again._

_"Elsaaaaa.."_

_"Oh my god," Kristoff whispered in disbelief. "No no no no no no nooo," he covered his ears with his pillow._

_Sven and Olaf laughed so hard that their sides started hurting._

_"His little sister gets more than he does," Sven said in between laughs._

* * *

_Elsa woke up with Anna halfway on her, noticing that they both lay only in large t-shirts. She placed her cool hands on her girlfriends back, waking her up._

_"Morning," Elsa greeted groggily. "How'd you sleep?"_

_"Wonderfully," Anna said as she stretched to kiss Elsa's cheek._

_The tent started shaking due to the boys' attempt to wake them up. "Wake up and pack," Olaf called from outside._

_The girls got dressed, packed their stuff, and placed it in the back of Sven's jeep._

_"Where to, ladies? Your pick," Sven asked._

_"McDonald's," Elsa and Anna said together._

_Anna and Elsa ordered a plethora of Egg McMuffins and hash browns, not wasting a moment before digging into their meal._

_"You girls must be hungry; you're starting to eat like us," Kristoff pointed out._

_"Yeah, what'd you do before bed? Run a mile?" Sven chuckled, Kristoff and Olaf joined._

_"Something like that," Anna blushed._

_Elsa felt her face grow hot. "I think they know," she whispered to Anna._

_"Oh, we know. 'Mmm Elsaaaa," Sven mocked._

_Anna threw a hash brown at the brunette boy's face. "Shut up," she mumbled._

* * *

**A/N: Yay for longer chapters! I changed Anna's last name for later purposes. I'm working on making this story seem more interesting have less mistakes, so updates might take a while because I continue to grow busier and lazier. **

**Thanks so much for the follows, faves, and (re)views! ilysm :***

**-4soc**


End file.
